


It's Not Just Legend

by Annaon



Series: It's Not Just Legend [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action, F/M, Fighting, Love, Romance, Teen Wol - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annaon/pseuds/Annaon
Summary: Taryn Beckett moved to Beacon Hills after her parents died. It's the first day into school when her world changes. She finds out her cousin is a werewolf and later on falls for another named Derek Hale. In the mess of trying to help track down the Alpha, Taryn finds out that she has a few powers herself. What is she exactly? We'll find out in this story. (Rating might turn to Mature or explicit if I decide smut.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> (This story will follow the storyline of the show but will mostly be from Taryn's point of view and will be about her half the time. Even though it does follow the storyline, I would still like to be a little creative with my own characters. So it won't follow word for word. I do not claim anything from the show to be mine. Anything/Anyone new is my idea or my character. I am only part way through season 3 but I keep having this fic idea. So, if I do get anything wrong, please correct me but do not bash me because I spelled anything wrong or a character is off or even if I got information wrong. I will fix it. Now that that is said, welcome to chapter one of, "It's Not Just Legend." And this will be a Derek x OC story too! ENJOY.)

It had been 6 years since I last saw my cousin. My parents died in a robbery a month ago so I was going to live with him and my aunt. I don't keep up with social media so I kept running images through my head of how things have changed since then. I sighed and looked in the mirror of the car as I waited for my friend to get back in the car from inside the gas station. There were bags under my eyes which were covered under a caked layer of makeup. My hair was thrown up in a messy bun and my eyes were a bit red. Shaking my head, I closed the mirror and blasted the music on the radio. I mouthed the words and watched the people come in and out of the gas station store. Beacon Hills is very different from where I grew up in Nevada. There was a time I came down for a month while my parents went away out of the country for vacation. Heights and me do not mix. Planes go very high, so I was absolutely not fond of the idea to tag along. We drove to California and they dropped me off then left. It was a fun summer. 

The driver side door opened and I looked over at my friend with a smile as she handed me a bag of snacks.

"Let me tell you something, the snacks weren't the only good looking thing in there." I raised an eyebrow at her slightly confused and she nodded at the gas station. I looked inside the doors and she was right. There was this great looking guy buying himself a drink. All you could see was the side of him, until he turned to leave the gas station. His features in full view now. His dark hair, the scruff on his face, and those light eyes that were just so sweet. I could probably just stare into them all day. I watched as he got into the black camaro next to me and drove off. "Mm if I was going to be here longer I'd have him wrapped around my finger."

I looked at her and laughed, "You say that about every guy and then when it comes time to talk to them you get flustered and I have to do the talking for you. Anna, I'm like your personal wing woman."

Anna just pouted and sighed, "Used to be. Man this sucks!" She hit her steering wheel and sighed. "I can't believe this is really happening. Nevada is really going to suck without you."

"I know it is." I looked out the window and watched the familiar views take in. I knew we were coming up to my cousins soon. "Just call me whenever, really. You know I'll make all the time in the world for you."

"Yeah except when it comes to sports. I won't even exist to you then." Sports are my life. There was no football here so I did the next best thing, and I signed up for lacrosse. The first game still has yet to be played, and since they didn't have a girls team I would be playing with the rest of the guys, if I could even make it. Lacrosse was what I did in middle school, so I still remembered how to play. If I can recall correctly, I was pretty damn good at it too. I smiled at her reassuringly.

"Listen, I'll be 18 in April, so cheer up. Unless something totally out of the ordinary happens, or if I die, I'll be back then. I promise okay?" Anna nodded and smiled softly. It was really going to be hell without her. I sat up straight as we pulled up to the house where I was now going to be living. My new home, there were three people on the porch. 

As I was getting out of my car I could see my aunt coming down to greet me. When she reached me, she hugged me tightly. 

"Taryn Beckett. Oh my goodness look at you!" She pulled away and held my face in her hands. "Your braces are gone, and look how big you've gotten." 

A smile fell on my lips and I chuckled softly. "It's great to see you too aunt Melissa."

"What has it been like, six years?" I nodded at her and she let me go she moved out of the way and the next one to greet me was a boy with longer, dark brown hair. He had this boyish smile and he waved. "Scott, do you remember Taryn?"

"Yeah I do." He nodded and I laughed.

"Last time I was here, we were playing and I sat on you and left a bruise." 

"Actually that was me." I looked over and eyed the other boy that talked. He had a cute freckled face and buzzed cut hair. 

I tried to remember him and after a bit it finally hit me, "Oh I remember now." I thought a little harder on his name. "Miles.. Right?" 

I had a look of confusion on my face and my cousin, Scott, laughed. The buzz cut boy rolled his eyes and sighed. 

"Stiles. My name is Stiles."

"Sorry I'm horrible with names." There was a cough that came from behind me and I turned towards Anna. I had completely forgot she was there. "Oh! Right, this is my best friend, Anna. Anna, this is my Aunt Melissa, my cousin Scott, and Stiles."

She waved shyly smiling softly. Everything of mine was grabbed from the car and brought upstairs to my new room. It was a little small but it was bigger than my room in Nevada. Honestly, it was perfectly fine with me. I set my bag on the bed next to where Anna sat. There was a knock on the door and we turned to look at my cousin who was knocking. 

"Hey, my mom said she's working late tonight, if you want there's left overs in the fridge." I nodded at him and said thank you then he was gone. I turned back to Anna who stood up and with her jacket in hand. 

"Hey, I have to go." I nodded at her and sighed softly. We both hugged. When we let go she smiled. "Don't hesitate to call me for anything alright?"

"Yeah, I'll call I promise." She started to leave but I stopped her. "Anna, I'll miss you. Like a lot." 

"I'll miss you too. Bye." With that said she left. I watched through the window as she pulled out of the driveway and left. 

Hours when by and the sun was now set. I loved watching the full moon's rise. Something about it was always interesting to me. There was a tap on my shoulder and I turned to see Stiles behind me. 

"Hey did Scott already leave?" I nodded softly turned to look back at the moon. "Hey, did you want to go to the party? Not as a date or anything. Just so you're not alone here."

"I'm not dressed for a party styles." I looked up at him again and he just shrugged. 

"I can wait." I smiled softly and got up. 

"Give me ten minutes." I quickly went to my room and grabbed my bag with some of my clothes in it. I changed out of my raggy shirt and put on a simple white v neck. I then slipped off my leggings and replaced them with dark blue skinnies. The boots I was wearing earlier were now back on my feet and I tied my hair back up in a messy bun. All I grabbed when I left was my Mascara and my eyeliner. Once I was downstairs I went outside and hopped into Stiles Jeep. 

"11 minutes and 45 seconds." He looked at me."

"Did you time me?" I looked at him confused and he nodded.

"Just wanted to see how long it took you." I shook my head and opened the mirror putting on my mascara, not worrying about any eyeliner. 

The house we pulled up to was big. I mean really big. Stiles parked and we both got out. He said he was going to go look for Scott and left me. Before heading inside I looked around and spotted something familiar. Someone actually. The same man from the gas station. He was leaning against his car and staring at the house. His gaze upon the house shifted and his eyes were no longer on the house, but on me. My eyes widened when I was caught staring at him and I instantly turned, heading into the house. 

The music blared and I made my way over to where the drinks were. I grabbed a drink and turned around to have a red headed girl stand right in front of me glaring daggers. Not expecting her to be there I jumped and spilled the drink on my shirt. I sighed and set down the cup angrily grabbing a bunch of napkins and dabbing at my shirt.

"Who are you?" She said with a snobby tone. "And what are you doing here? This party is for Beacon Hills students."

"I'm a senior at Beacon his. My first day is Monday. Who are you?" I was annoyed by this girl already with the way she laughed.

"I'm Lydia. Sophomore. Welcome to the party." With that said she walked off. I glanced down at my, what was once white, shirt and zipped my coat up over it. I walked to the back porch and I got a glance of Scott dancing with some girl. Looking around more I saw the same red head making out with some guy. 

Suddenly, some guy came over to me and started talking to me.  He was about my height with dirty blonde hair and a round face. He was a little built a little muscular and his eyes were brown. I noticed Scott acting a little weird and was no longer paying attention. I know he asked me something but I just said, "Yeah, sure. Could you excuse me?" 

I walked off and followed after my cousin. I was far behind him in the crowd as he left the house, stiles and the girl following after him. By the time I made it through everyone and outside, they were gone. I was left stranded at the party. I went to go grab my phone out of my pocket but it wasn't there.

I remembered I left it in the front yard because I rushed inside and forgot it. It didn't even occur to me that I left it there when Stiles and I had left. 'God damn it.' I thought to myself and had a mental image of me just wanting to slap myself. Also had the image of punching Stiles for leaving me here. I started to walking the way Stiles drove to the party with her. 

"I swear to god I'm going to kill him." I mumbled to myself. I was walking for a while and realized that I might've made a wrong turn. I saw the same guy from guy from earlier getting into his black Camaro. I was walking and watching. He stopped himself from getting in and looked up at me. 

I stopped myself and turned when I noticed him walking towards me. Before I could walk off my shoulder was grabbed and turned around. He shoved me up against the street lamp behind me and spoke angrily.

"Who are you and why the hell are you following me?" That sentence itself made me glare at him. 

"I'm not following you."

"Really? The gas station, the party and now here? Who sent you?" 

"No one sent me. It's just some fucked up coincidence. I don't even know what street I'm at." I sighed. "All I know is my cousin didn't look so good when he left the party. His friends followed him and next thing that happened is that I'm stranded alone, and I left my phone at home." 

With that said he let go of me. "Wait, is your cousin Scott?" I furrowed my eyebrows and looked up at him.

"Yeah how did you know?"

"Just a guess. Look, do you need a ride?" His eyebrows raised and I nodded softly. "Good come on."

"Wait. I don't know where I live. I just moved in with Scott." 

"Don't worry I know. Now come on I'm in a hurry." I nodded and followed him to his car. We got in and before I could even buckle he sped off.  We sat in silence most of the time and I glanced at him every now and then. I rubbed my wrists where he grabbed me. It hurt a bit because of how hard he grabbed. Before I knew it we pulled up to the house. 

I got out of the car after thanking him and looked into the open window. "Hey I never got your name."

He just looked at me and the window started rolling up. Once it was up he drove off. 

"Rude much?" I said to myself and as I walked to the house I grabbed my phone off the ground and slipped it into my pocket. As I got up onto the porch, Stiles walked out of the house. I frowned instantly at him and he automatically gulped and quickly ran to his car. I just just shook my head and went inside.


End file.
